1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit having superior driving characteristics and a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus may include gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The display apparatus may also include a gate driving circuit that sequentially applies gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit that applies data signals to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit may include a shift register in which stages are connected to each other one after another. Each stage may include transistors connected to each other to apply a gate voltage to a corresponding stage.